Clamps and clips are commonly used to grip wear strips that support the surface of a conveyor conveying products along a predetermined path of an assembly line or conveyor system. The products are conveyed on a belt or track during the processing and packaging procedures of a typical manufacturer. Dependable fixation and alignment of the wear strips is important to ensure manufacturing efficiency and also to ensure that the products are not damaged from inappropriate transport.
Included in many conveyors are wear strips, which minimize wear on the moving conveyor surface. A wear strip is an item of formed/extruded plastic with a metal sheath and is used in the design of tabletop and mat-style conveyors used to transport consumer and food products and the like. The clips presently used to mount the wear strips have a disadvantage, in that they do not adequately hold the wear strips in position. While the clamping force of the present clips may hold the sheath in place, the plastic portion inside the sheath can move within the clip, which is not desirable.
This invention relates to improvements to the structures described above, and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby.